Ichikawa Mirai
is the second main character of Into the Future! Pretty Cure. She currently lives with Sora and shares her family name. Her alter ego is Cure Future. Personality Mirai has a energetic and playful personality. She is very less seen serious, except when she is Cure Future and sometimes she can get very serious. Like Luna, she thinks Sora is someone who doesn't know the difference between 'old' and 'young', but she still calls Sheila 'old lady' sometimes. Appearance Mirai has blue eyes and blue hair in civilian form. In Cure form, her eyes and hair change to a snowy white-blue color. In civilian form, Mirai wears a pale blue dress with white sleeves and darker blue stripes down the front, sides and back and brown boots. Her hair is let down, with straight bangs. In Cure form, her hair is still let down, but much longer and different color. Her dress is similar to Cure Present's, but is blue and the feathers are at the left side instead. History Before Series Mirai is an orphan from the future. First time in the Present Mirai first came to the present when a portal appeared in Sora's sister's lab, just as Sora's sister, Eri pressed a button on the Cure Brace, making Sora and Eri think that Eri was the one that activated the portal, but it was not. Becoming Precure At the second day in the morning where Sora transformed, Mirai moved in with Sora's family and said that Eri suggested that. Mirai begged Sora to bring her to the forest where she found the Cure Brace (which Sora doesn't understand why she wants to go there). Halfway there to the forest, Gary appeared, and summoned a different monster which he said was more stronger than the one before. Sora transformed and started to fight the monster, but couldn't defeat it. Then the same meteor from the other night crashed into the same forest, but this time not in the middle, but outside. Mirai ran towards the forest and saw a medium sized hole (the same as that time) and knew what was inside the hole. She picked up the Cure Brace and a card from inside the hole, and tried to transform, and it worked. Cure Future helped Cure Present defeat the monster with Future Shower. More coming soon... Etymology Ichikawa (一川) - Mirai shares the last name with Sora. Mirai (未来) - Mirai means "future". It is obviously referring to Mirai being from the future. Cure Future "The present's destiny, Cure Future!" Cure Future is Mirai's alter ego. As Cure Future, Mirai is more serious, and stronger and also slightly stronger than Cure Present. Cure Future's main moves are her attack move, Future Shower and her healing move, Future Blessing. Relationships Ichikawa Sora - Mirai lives with Sora and her family, thus they are very close, and also, Sora and Mirai have almost the same personality. Hikari Luna - Mirai and Luna have a small "rivalry", often fighting because of Mirai's playful ways, but they make up after fighting and Mirai still considers Luna as a best friend. Trivia *Mirai shares her voice actress with Lulun. *Like Erika Kurumi, Mirai is a blue Cure that does not have good grades. Category:User:CureCookie Category:Into the Future! Pretty Cure Category:Cures